Garden Party
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: Elena arrives late to the party with Elijah and everyone assumes something happened between them. AH SMUT


**AN: I do not own TVD or TO**

* * *

Elena grunted as she rocked forward. She suppressed a frustrated sob as her hands closed into fists. Unclenching her hands she ran them through her hair effectively mussing it beyond repair and tossed her head back.

She shrieked when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She laid a hand over her pounding heart and glared at him. "Elijah," she greeted.

Elena had met Elijah Mikaelson several years before when Caroline started dating his brother. They had struck up an easy friendship over the years that always seemed to teeter on the edge of something more.

She assumed, like her, that he was on his way to the newly married couple's garden party.

"Elena," he rested his hands on the hood of her car and leaned over. "Are you having car trouble?"

"No," she shook her head and groaned. "I just thought it would be fun to pull over in the middle of nowhere and scream in frustration while smoke pours out of the engine." She blushed when she realized how dishevelled she must look.

"To each their own I guess," Elijah snickered. "Am I to take it you don't want a ride?"

Elena glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Did he mean a lift or something else? The way his eyes lingered on her made her think he was implying something else. She mentally shook herself; Elijah didn't like her that way. There had been more than enough opportunities over the years and he had never taken them.

Heck, he'd been the best man to her maid of honor. Caroline had teased her about getting caught in the coat closet with the best man. Elena had rolled her eyes while secretly wishing for just that.

"I'd love a ride," Elena tore the key from the ignition and grabbed her purse. She startled when Elijah opened her door and offered her a hand out. "Thanks," Elena murmured. Her skin tingled when he held her a moment longer than necessary.

She took a moment to look him over when she was settled in his car. A smile spread over her features when she noted that his usually put together appearance was almost as dishevelled as hers.

"I got caught up writing the next chapter of my book," Elena tried to straighten her humidity wrecked hair, "why are you running late?"

"I got a caught up with a client," he laughed and pulled into an empty space in front of his brother's crowded house.

"At 11:00 AM?"

"Last night," Elijah came around and opened her door, "I fell asleep on a mountain of case files; not a bad pillow."

"You overslept, and rushed out?" Elena guessed.

"Yes," he locked the car and started towards the house, "can you tell I only had ten minutes to get ready?"

"Kind of," she giggled and stepped in front of him. "I can fix that."

Elijah's stomach quivered when her slim fingers danced over the back of his neck and straightened his collar. He cleared his throat and tried not to think about her hands tightening his tie when he really wanted her to tear it off. He watched her face carefully as she focused on straightening out his wardrobe.

"Thank you," he cleared his throat when she smoothed the lapels of his jacket. Impulsively he reached out and grabbed her arm when she turned away.

Elena looked at him inquisitively when he spun her back to face him. Fire settled under his hand as it trailed up her shoulder. Did she imagine the way his eyes flickered to her lips?

Elena's breath caught in her throat when his fingers combed through her dark curls. He rearranged her hair into a semi-respectable style and brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone when he pulled back.

She jumped when Caroline's voice sounded from the front porch.

"There you two are," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the steps, "get in here before all the foods gone."

Caroline's eyes flickered between the two as they hurried past into the house. She had seen from the window when they arrived together.

Twenty minutes later Caroline grabbed Elena's arm and yanked her into the laundry room before shutting the door. She pressed her back firmly against the wood and eyed her best friend.

"Details, now," she demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you late?"

"I got caught up working," Elena shrugged and hopped up onto the dryer.

"Is that why you arrived with Elijah?" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

"I arrived with Elijah because my piece of crap car broke down in the woods," Elena grumbled. "Why do you live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Fifteen minutes outside of town is not the middle of nowhere?" Caroline grinned. "Don't change the subject. You two did it."

"Did it?" Elena's eyes grew wide when she realized what Caroline was saying. "We did not."

"Come on Elena," Caroline stepped forward and braced Elena's shoulders. "You two arrived together late with messed up hair and clothes. Then you proceeded to make each other presentable before coming inside… I saw you from the window. I could see the look on his face and stepped outside before there was a repeat performance on my front lawn."

"Caroline," Elena's mouth popped open as she stared at her friend. "There is nothing going on between Elijah and I. We are friends, that is it."

"You don't want to tell me, that's fine," Caroline huffed, "but don't tell me you're just friends. You're head over heels in love with him, and he feels the same. The way you were fixing his suit was downright intimate. And he was looking at you with complete adoration when he fixed your hair."

* * *

"Did I see you arrive with Elena?" Nik sauntered up beside his brother and grinned.

"She was having car trouble," Elijah sipped his wine.

"That's why you were rumpled when you stepped out of the car?" Nik wiggled his eyebrows. "Tell me brother. Did something finally happen between the two of you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Niklaus," Elijah's eyes sought out Elena as she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Word around the garden is you and Elijah are an item?" Kol slung an arm over Elena's shoulders as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Is it true? I think you'd make an excellent sister. You're more open to pranks then Rebekah," Kol snickered.

He knew Elijah had been in love with Elena Gilbert for years. He also knew from his friendship with the woman in question that she had feelings for Elijah as well. He had watched them pining after each other for years now and it was slowly driving him crazy.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Elena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine.

"Caroline," Kol shrugged.

"Nothing happened," Elena sighed. "He picked me up when I was having car trouble."

"You really need to get rid of that car," Kol snickered. "You got it second hand in High School and it is dying; it's time for a new car Elena… actually on second thought keep the clunker so Elijah can rescue you again."

"Shut up," Elena muttered without any real malice.

Kol watched her walk off before heading to his girlfriend's aid. She had been cornered by his mother while he'd gone off in search of Elena.

* * *

"Hi Rebekah," Elena sipped her wine and approached the blond. "Is this Henry? He's getting so big." Elena cooed at the two month old baby and kissed his little hand. "You're getting so big. Yes you are."

"He is," Rebekah kissed her son's forehead before handing him over to Stefan. She took Elena's arm and whispered. "Did I hear a rumor that you and my brother are a thing now? Please say yes… you two would make beautiful babies."

"Rebekah," Stefan admonished with a laugh. "I'm sure their just figuring things out right now."

"Oh please," Rebekah rolled her eyes at her husband. "They've known and danced around each other for years. If it's happening they're going to hit a lot of milestones real fast."

"Oh look your mom is waving us over," Stefan pointed to Esther and steered his wife away. "We'll catch up with you later, Elena."

"Thank you," she mouthed as they walked away. She made a beeline for the far end of the garden and leant against the shed with the hopes of avoiding anyone else who might comment on her supposed relationship.

Elena leaned against the shed and watched the crowd of friends and family gathered to celebrate the start of summer. She jumped when she felt someone pinch her hip.

"What are you doing?" She righted her wine glass before it could spill and turned to mock glare at Elijah.

"Sorry," he smirked. "I couldn't resist." His eyes roamed her face before wandering lower. He blamed the joyous atmosphere and the glass of wine for his open behaviour. Usually he could control his impulses around her.

"Do you know Caroline thinks we slept together last night, or this morning?" She tilted her wine glass and swallowed the remainder of her wine.

"Whatever gave her that idea?"

"She saw us from the window and jumped to her own conclusions," Elena peeked up at him through her lashes. "I guess it looked like we'd been doing something." She shrugged.

"No," Elijah stepped into her personal space and stared into her eyes, "cleaning up would have been a much bigger job if that were the case." His eyes flickered to her lips.

"How much bigger?" Elena whispered and tilted her head back. She had always thought he didn't want her that way, but the way he was looking at her now made Elena rethink things.

"I would have been straightening more than your hair for starters," he leaned forward and breathed against her ear.

Elena glanced over her shoulder before taking his sleeve and pulling him inside the shed. A wicked grin spread over her lips when she pushed him against the closed door. She decided she would blame the wine if her actions came back to bite her.

Elijah's eyes widened in surprise when she, wrapped his tie around her hand and, pulled him down to meet her lips in an electric kiss. After a beat where he marveled over having her lips on his Elijah responded. His hand wound into her hair when she ran her tongue over his lower lip. He groaned when her tongue swirled around his. He wanted to lose himself in her, it would have been very easy, but one thing was niggling in the back of his mind.

Elena pouted when he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. Hurt flashed in her eyes even as his breath fanned across her face and made her dizzy.

"How much have you had to drink?" Elijah panted. His eyes trained on the flush creeping over her cheeks.

"One glass of wine," Elena frowned.

"Okay then," he nodded before walking her backwards.

Elena blinked when her waist collided with the work table. She gasped when his mouth descended on hers in a bruising kiss. She cupped his cheeks and breathed against his lips. "How much have you had to drink?"

"One glass of wine," he grinned.

"Okay then," she giggled and brushed her lips over his.

Within seconds Elijah had slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hands stole under the flimsy material of her blouse. He felt her skin warm under his touch and shifted his lips to leave wet kisses over her jaw to her ear.

Elena breathed heavily against his cheek and loosened his tie. Her fingers popped the buttons of his dress shirt before slipping inside to roam his chest. She felt his abdomen quiver under the exploration of her fingers. She lifted her arms to let him pull her top over her head. Before leaning forward to lick and nip his throat.

Elijah groaned when she bit his collarbone and sucked on his neck. His hands ghosted over her stomach and tweaked her nipples through her bra. He moaned when her delicate hand squeezed him through his trousers.

"Elena?"

She unfastened his belt and lowered the zipper. Elijah watched through lidded eyes as she sank to her knees and pulled down his pants.

"Woah," her eyes widened when he sprang from his boxers. She closed her hand around the base of his cock and pumped slowly. Who knew Elijah was hiding the perfect cock in his suits.

Elena looked up and met his eyes before running her tongue from the base of his erection to the tip. She closed her reddened lips over the head and sucked. If her mouth wasn't so full she would have smirked at the way his eyes closed and his head fell back. She lifted her hand to play with his balls and bobbed her head up and down his cock.

She could only take so much of him before he hit the back of her throat. She felt his hands slide into her hair. He drew her off of him and back to her feet.

Elijah met her lips in a slow kiss and ran his hand under her skirt to graze her thigh. He rested his forehead against hers and grinned when he found his path unobstructed.

"Did you forget something?" He ran his finger along the length of her slit to circle her clit.

Elena bit back a moan and rocked down against his hand. "I was in a hurry." She gasped loudly when he thrust two fingers inside her and pumped slowly.

Elijah covered her mouth with his and swallowed her increasingly loud moans. Her hips rocked while he fingered her. He could feel her thighs starting to tremble around his wrist. Elijah wrapped his free arm around her waist to hold her up when her legs buckled.

"Elijah," she gasped and watched as the small shed seemed to fracture around them. It had been far too long since anyone had gotten her off. The fact that it was Elijah, the man she had pined for, brought her to the edge that much faster. She blushed at the knowledge that she had come so quickly.

She moaned when his head dipped down to suck her breast. She shivered when his hand slipped inside and lifted the flesh so that her breast was pushed up by the bunched material. His teeth teased her hard nipple while his fingers curled deep inside her to stroke the spot that none of her previous lovers had been able to find; Elena felt herself climb to another orgasm. Stars exploded behind her eyes.

Elena carded her fingers through his hair and lifted his head to meet his lips in a soft kiss. One hand cupped the back of his neck while the other fell to slowly pump his cock. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Do you have…" Her eyes flickered to his cock.

"I-I… fuck Elena…" He took her wrist and pinned it to her side. "It's very hard to think when you do that."

"Sorry," she bit her cheek and smirked.

"No you're not," he accused lightly. He stepped back to retrieve his discarded jacket and fished out his wallet.

Elena took the foil packet from him and opened it. Perhaps she should have asked earlier, but she felt pretty confident that Elijah would have stopped her if there was anything to worry about. She rolled the condom over his cock and smirked up at him. She frowned when he pushed her back against the wall and moved to lift her.

"That's not going to work," she teased.

"I am more than capable of supporting your weight against a wall," Elijah kissed her cheek.

"Can you stop the walls from moving?" She settled her hands on his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms. The dress shirt drifted to the floor. "I don't think the shed's that sturdy." She frowned and looked around: "Table?"

"Too high," Elijah considered the cluttered space.

"Only if I sit on it," Elena winked before turning around and leaning over the high table. She lifted her skirt to expose the smooth expanse of her ass. She looked over her shoulder and waited while he took her in. "Is there a problem?"

"No," his hands kneaded the soft flesh. He leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder. "I had just hoped to look you in the eyes while I took you."

"Later," she gasped when he circled her clit with his cock, "in another locale."

"Then you are anticipating this happening again?" Elijah grunted as his cock disappeared in the wet sheath of her pussy. He slowly worked his way in until he was completely buried in her.

"Aren't you?" Elena gripped the edges of the table and rocked back against him.

Elijah stretched her perfectly as if he had been made just for her. Each stroke of his cock stimulated her g-spot. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out and causing a large group from storming on the shed.

His hips snapped against hers in a steady rhythm.

"Elijah," she rasped heavily when he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Harder… please… I'm so close…"

He could feel her walls start to quiver around him and pulled her cheeks apart to watch as he drilled into her. He ran his thumb over her puckered asshole. He carefully pushed inside when she moaned and rocked back.

"Oh…" she gasped. Elena moaned. She lowered one hand to circle her clit and within moments she felt waves of fire spread from her abdomen.

Elena buried her face in her shoulder to muffle her scream and melted down against the counter. She could feel Elijah's pace stutter and stop as her pussy milked his cock. Fluid leaked out and dripped onto the floor.

Elijah turned her around and lazily licked and nipped her neck as they came down.

Elena's legs trembled under her weight. It took several moments before she regained enough feeling to stand on her own.

She pulled back and looked up at him. Her eyes were swimming with several emotions that she couldn't bring herself to voice. Instead she asked the question that had the power to break her heart into a million pieces.

"Elijah? Are we…" Elena searched his sparkling eyes. "Can you see this happening again?" She knew she had said it, but people always said things in the heat of the moment and he had never actually answered her.

He looked at her with an intensity that made her heart flutter. "I would love for this to happen again… perhaps not in my brother's shed though."

"Somewhere you can look me in the eyes?" She teased.

"Precisely," he nodded and carefully righted her bra.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" She ran her hands around his neck and played with his hair.

"I was thinking your bedroom," his hands splayed on her lower back, "or mine. Naturally this would be after I've taken you out to dinner."

"Naturally," she grinned. Elena was about to draw him into a sensual kiss when her eyes darted to the door. "Did you hear something?"

Elijah cocked his head to the side and listened carefully. His eyes widened comically when he heard the voice fast approaching them.

"Elena?" Caroline called. "Elena, Kol said he saw you by the shed. Are you still out here?"

Elena's eyes flickered between them. They were still half naked. She started looking frantically for her blouse while Elijah refastened his pants. He pulled his shirt on his arms and started looking for hers while he closed the buttons. Elijah stooped down by the work table and passed Elena back her shirt.

Elena froze when the door to the shed opened.

Caroline stood frozen in the door. Her mouth gaped open. Her wide eyes darted from Elijah whose shirt was still half undone to Elena who had frozen with her blouse in hand.

"H-hey C-Care," Elena stammered and blushed. She held her shirt over her chest and breathed heavily. "What's up?" Elena found she couldn't look away from Caroline. She knew she was going to get an earful from the blond later.

"Caroline," Elijah cleared his throat. His eyes scanned the floor of the shed for his tie. "I love what you've done with the garden."

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
